KUROSAKI ICHIGO ESSAY
by yuzuna yukito
Summary: Ichigo kena apes! dia kudu nulis skirpsi hukuman gurunya. tapi dia ga tau musti nulis apa, jadi dengan otaknya yang pas-pasan, Ichigo mencari bahan untuk skirpsinya, yang mempertemukannya dengan 'SESUATU' ala Syahrini
1. Beginning of Ichigo's Essay

**KUROSAKI ICHIGO ESSAY **

**Diclaimer : Mas Tite Kubo  
**

**summary : Ichigo mendapat sial! suruh buat Skirpsi, tapi ujung-unjungnya tetep aja ga beres!  
**

**WARNING :  
**

**tidak dianjurkan untuk yang punya sakit Panu,kadas,kurap, dan kutu air,ato kutu buku  
**

haii miinaaa yaampun sudah lama Yuzu absen dari FFnc *baca Fanfiction* padahal Yuzu masih ingin bergembira dengan para tokoh anime disini.

yah daripada penasaran, silakan baca Updatean Yuzu yang satu ini...

ini kisah tentang ICHIGO KUROSAKI SI BLACK SHINIGAMI-DAN BLACK-BLACKAN...

* * *

****_hari itu di musim panas dan musim duren..._

_juga lagi musim es cendol dan mamang cendolnya...  
_

_juga musim yang jualan kolor warna pink motif bunga di kalangan COWOK...~  
_

Kali ini Ichigo mendapat sebuah tugas dari gurunya, Ochi sensei. Berkat dirinya yang tidak mengerjakan tugas untuk mencari bahan diskusi, Ichigo akhirnya harus membuat sebuah Skirpsi tentang apapun yang bisa dia ketik, sialnya, Ichigo bukan tipe yang rajin-rajin membuka computer. Boro-boro negtik, pegang aja ga pernah, apalagi suruh bikin skirpsi yang minimal halamannya harus sampai 20 lembar.

Alhasil sekarang Ichigo sedang meratapi nasib buruk-yang dia sedang jampi-jampi hampir disepanjang pelajaran. "Ochi san sialan…! Sudah tahu aku ga bisa bikin yang begituan, Gustiii"*sejak kapan Ichigo jadi alim begini?*.

"ayolah Ichigo, membuat skipsi itu mudah Cuma mencari bahan menarik yang perlu kau kembangkan dengan kemampuan otakmu yang minim itu" cetus Keigo. *Keigo di tusuk pake Golok*

Bukannya perkataan Keigo itu salah, pada kenyataannya otak Ichigo yang biasanya berjalan ketika bertarung sebenarnya bisa disamakan dengan computer Pentium 2 yang sangat ketinggalan jaman. Mungkin dari jaman jabot otak Ichigo ini hanya bisa menampung hal-hal aneh yang kadang suka mampir ke setiap pelajarannya.

"kau mau mengatakan kalau aku ini bodoh ya?" Ichigo menyipitkan matanya yang hanya berjarak 2 jengkal dari mata Keigo.

"Ne..nee.. Ichigo aku kan hanya mengatakan apa adanya!" Keigo memohon seperti seekor ayam yang hendak di rajam. "cih, au ah, mending aku buat sendiri tuh Skripsi laknat" Ichigo melenggang pergi meninggalkan Keigo dan Mizuhiro yang dari tadi hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Di sepanjang perjalanan, Ichigo sibuk mengutak-atik-atuk-otaknya yang hampir mengepulkan asap. Sibuk mencari bahan yang bisa menyelesaikan tugas pribadinya itu.

"hmm apa aku cerita soal kemampuan Spiritualku? Ah ntar gue di cap aneh ama anak-anak..image gue bisa rusak nanti, soal keluarga? Apa yang perlu aku bikin, bapak gue autis, adek gue pada ga nyambung semua..aaah dudul! Mana ada sih yang menarik dari sana?" geram Ichigo mengutuki ketidakmampuannya dalam berpikir itu.

Seketika sebuah Koran nemplok di wajah Ichigo, dan setelah mencak-mencak dan menyalahkan Koran tak berdosa itu Ichigo mendapati sebuah berita yang menarik minatnya.

"SUSTER NGEPOT MENJADI ICON KOTA SETELAH KEMUNCULANNYA DI BEBERAPA WC DAN JAMBAN DAN MENGGEGERKAN PARA KAWULA MUDA DAN TUNA WISMA_SERTA PARA NENEK2 DI PANTI JOMPO"

"kayaknya bagus nih buat Refrensi" Ichigo nyengir kuda, dia memasukkan Koran itu dan melipatnya menjadi kecil sekali. Dia yang punya kemampuan Shinigami bukan masalah untuk mengintrogasi seorang suster ngepot yang hobinya ngepot-ngepot di jalanan bak bikers dan riders F1 di sirkuit Valencia.

" semoga ini bermanfaat" dasarnya memang agak autis-anak bapak yang sama-sama Shinigami ini tidak pernah takut dengan hantu ato jin ifrit sekalipun.

So, kemudian Ichigo akhirnya berangkat pagi-pagi buta untuk intermeso ga pentingnya dan aksi perburuannya di tiap-tiap kota yang ada jamban dan WCnya termasuk ke Panti Jompo 'keriput-keriput tapi kiyuut' *ini nama panti jompo apaan?*

daerah pertama yang dia kunjungi adalah sebuah sekolah yang tempatnya amaat terpencil dan bahkan ga terlihat walau di pake teropong berskala gede, ini sekolah tempatnya nyempil banget.

"wailah..ni sekolah butek amat sih, udah bobrok, berlumut, masih ada aja yang nunggu" gumam Ichigo. Dia kemudian menelurusi beberapa tempat di pojokkan sekolah, dan pastinya dia juga nyelonong ke kamar mandi yang bentukannya tuh udah kayak bengkel sepeda habis kebakaran. Mana item, gelap, dikasih lampu 5 watt yang udah kedap-kedip mau sekarat.

"puntteeeen…ekiusmiii….ada orang kah?"*udah tau ga ada orang pake acara permisi*digaplok Zanketsu*

Hanya hening, Ichigo yang beberapa langkah masuk disapa oleh penunggu tempat itu.

"nyari siapa mas?"

"HUAAAAA!"

Ichigo langsung menendang sosok yang kasat mata itu.

"aduh mas, begini-begini saya juga punya perasaan kali, main nendang aja emang saya ini bola sempak-eh-sepak?" Tanya sosok itu.

Dia memiliki perawakan yang agak lebih besar dari Ichigo dengan luka memar dikepalanya dan tangannya yang bergelantungan ria di samping pinggangnya.

"ya maap, gue kan juga kaget… eh daripada itu, lu tau dimana Suster ngepot ga? Gue ada urusan ama tuh mahkluk—rencananya sih wawancara…. Cuma mau mengerjakan skirpsi*garis miring skirpsi laknant*dari guru *sialan* di sekolah gue" cerocos Ichigo.

"eeww.. mas salah alamat kali" jawab sosok itu.

"gue lagi ga Nyariin alamatnya Ayu Ting Tong—yang salah alamat, gue nyarinya suster ngepot" cletuk Ichigo.

"tau mas…saya juga pernah sekolah, maksud diriku, mas harusnya pergi ke pengkolan deket Glodok tuh… biasanya dia lagi Hang out bareng koleganya… taulah mas siapa…. Si suster ngepot tuh dah terkenal seantero dunia 'akherat'" jawab Sosok hantu yang sekarang sedang ngambang di atas Ichigo.

"jadi..Cuma pergi ke pengkolan doang kan? Yaudah makaci yeee" Ichigo ngabur tanpa babibu lagi.

"hadooh kayaknya bakal susah aja deh… dasar nyebelin… suster ngepot aja yang udah mati masih aja nge-trek..ga encok tuh ngetrek ambil ngepot2?" batin Ichigo yang sudah berada di pertengahan jalan. Rencananya dia mau nginep di jalan-seperti tuna wisma-yang –perlu-makan-dan-minum- dengan berbekal tiker dan rantang berisi semur jengkol dan tahu bacem serta oreg tempe Ichigo siap menjadi gelandangan-eh-petualangan selama Intermesonya.

Pukul 20.00

"aaah akhirnya hari pertama Cuma dapet info segini… kemana sih tuh mahkluk… giliran dicari gaa nongol-nongol… sialan.." gerutu pria berambut oranye jabrik seperti duren montong itu.

Sesaat dia terkejut sebuah deru kendaraan mengibarkan seluruh tiker Ichigo yang jadi amburadul di jalanan.

"WOIII! LIAT-LIAT KALOO JALAAAN!" seru Ichigo menahan amarah, hampir saja dia berubah menjadi Shinigami.

Tetapi setelah dilihat-diraba-dan diterawang-dengan seksama, sosok diatas motor itu menggunakan pakaian khas suster di rumah sakit. "ITU DIAAAAAA!" seri Ichigo bergembira riang semangat sampe nyungsep ke selokan.

Sedangkan yang sedang naek motor-ingat-yang naek motor itu ga keliatan-Cuma Ichigo yang bisa liat-makanya orang-orang pikir Ichigo memang adalah gelandangan stress.

Setelah berlari-lari seperti orang kesurupan, Ichigo akhirnya berhasil mengejar si super bikers itu hingga ke sebuah tempat. Tempat yang tidak asing baginya, itu adalah SMP KARAKURA! Kenapa si hantu itu berada di sekolahnya? Apa yang dia cari? Sebenarnya Intermeso apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Ichigo?

CONTINUED CHAPTER 2`````~~~

* * *

yaaa akhirnya selesai juga, makasih para riders yang setia, kali ini Yuzu akan sangat senang bila kalian memberika Reviews untuk Yuzu...

jadi nantikan yang kedua ya, maap ye agak gaje tapi memang sperti itulah Fanfict ini...


	2. Oh ternyata begitu

**INTERMESO PENYAKIT MENULAR! ICHIGO FIGHT!**

**diclaimer : tetep Mas Tite Kubo  
**

**kelanjutan dari petualangan Ichigo dan Intermesonya  
**

**PART 2**

* * *

Selanjutnya, cerita dengan alur gaje ini akan semakin berlanjut pada klimaks di atas Monas atau di atep gedung MPR. Ichigo yang sudah hampir sekarat karena kehabisan oksigen dan kelebihan CO2 akhirnya dengan kaki hampir melengkung*apa? Kaki ato jeli tuh* dia berhasil meraba-raba hingga ke gerbang sekolahnya.

"hah-hoh-hah…tau kayak gini mending pake Shunpo aja" pikir Ichigo yang mukanya sudah engap-engapan bak ikan lele yang habis dijaring. Dia melihat-lihat sekeliling,tidak ada apa-apa ato siapa disana, Cuma dirinya yang sedang cengo merutuki nasibnya yang mengenaskan .

"sial, kemana si tukang ngebut itu?!" cletuk dirinya lagi yang kini masuk kea rah pintu samping sekolah.

tanpa bantuan, Ichigo yang memang hobinya suka manjat-manjat dan ngejebol jendela seenak jidatnya itu dengan mudah bisa masuk ke sekolahnya sendiri. Maklum sejak jadi Shinigami Ichigo sudah tidak peduli dengan umpatan atau protes dari orang-orang yang barang-barang atau rumahnya kadang hangus terbakar atau roboh gara-gara ulahnya yang mengejar-ngejar Hollow itu, so, Ichigo sudah tidak punya rasa bersalah lagi untuk merusak barang orang.

Ichigo melaju kea rah lantai dua, dia yakin si suster tukang ngebut sialan itu ada di kamar mandi, tapi karena banyak kamar mandi yang ada, dengan pilingnya, Ichigo naik ke lantai 3 tempat kelasnya berada. Aaah memang sulit melihat dalam gelap, tetapi kalau menyalakan lampu Ichigo bakal ditendang oleh penjaga sekolah yang kadang suka ngider keliling untuk 'membersihkan' siapapun yang masih di dalam sekolah-apalagi jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 22.00.

Tepat di depan toilet, Ichigo masuk dengan waspada.

"hei, siapa disana.. jawab! Ato gue yang harus jawab*lho?*" seru Ichigo di dalam ruangan sepi berpetak itu.

"WOI BUDEG! JAWAAAAB DONG!" tiba-tiba

"KRENYEK"

"ADAAAAAWWWW!"

Ichigo tak sengaja menginjak sebuah atau sesuatu di bawah kakinya yang agak-agak empuk kayak bantal.

"HEH RAMBUT DUREN! SINGKIRIN KAKI LO! SAKIT TAO!" seru sebuah suara di bawa Ichigo.

Dan ternyata ada seorang cewek rambut panjang sebahu berawarna hitam dengan setelah khas suster tetapi ada yang aneh, dia memakai aksesoris seperti seorang anak metal, lipstick item kayak areng, mascara tebelnya hampir 2 cm, ampe-ampe rambut dijabrikin pake getah pohon nangka kali yee?

"eh sori, gue ga liat abis lo ndelosor di bawah sih" jawab Ichigo agak gagu.

"suruh siapa jalan ga pake mata?" hardiknya.

"eh denger ya, gue tu jalan pake kaki bukan pake mata!" seru Ichigo balik.

"ya jalan tuh liat-liat kek, udah tau ada tangan orang masih aja liat ke atas! Apa kata dunia kalo tangan mulus gue jadi bonyok gara-gara dilindes kaki bau!" rengek gadis itu.

"lagak lo mulus, burikan gitu dibilang mulus…!" umpat Ichigo. "aaaah dasar, mau apa sih lo nyariin gue? Tau ya gue ini artis?" Tanya gadis itu dengan penuh kebanggan seperti supermodel baru tenar.

"super model dari HONG KONG? Gue Cuma mau nanyain lo seputar aksi lo di jalanan yang bikin nenek2 ampe geger semua" tukas Ichigo.

"oh, gue Cuma mau ngebersiin kok" jawab gadis itu singkat.

Mata Ichigo mendelik.

"bersiin apa maksud lo? Kuku kakinya nenek2?" Tanya Ichigo tampak takjub.

"ya ga segitunya juga kalee.. bersiin kamar mandi lah, memangnya siapa sudi mau bersiin kuku kaki tu orang2 peot" seloroh gadis itu sambil nyikatin dinding toilet.

"memangnya ada apa dengan toilet?" Tanya Ichigo lugu.

"ya ampun dasar, anak sekolahan ga tau berita, tau ga sih soal penyakit menular NERPES yang lagi merebak tuh?" sahut gadis itu dengan nada kesal tingkat kecamatan.

"daripada itu siapa nama kamu? Daripada manggil kamu terus ga enak" potong Ichigo.

"Mai. Ya lanjut soal Nerpes, penyakit itu tuh bisa bikin baju jadi polkadot, gatel-gatel sampe goyang ngebor dan itu menular taoo" jelas Mai. "wuihhhh hebat bener tuh penyakit ampe jadi begitu" decak Ichigo kagum.

"jadiiii…. Gara-gara Nerpes itu, banyak orang yang masuk rumah sakit, rumah sakit jadi penuh, gue jadi diburu gara-gara suka ngeliatin wujud, padahal tu rumah sakit udah jadi tempat gue dari jaman Edo"

"lu itu hidup dari jaman kapan? Lama amat?" Ichigo kembali menelusuri gadis hantu itu.

"yaaah gara-gara modernisasi gue jadi begini, suka ngetrek, ugal-ugalan kadang suka nyungsep ke comberan ama sumur gara-gara manuvernya kurang pas…jadilah gue begini, jadi sekarang gue mau nyambi ngebersiin toilet, biar orang-orang ga banyak yang kena Nerpes, en bikin gue tambah di buru kayak musang" cerita gadis itu sambil mengeruk kerak WC.

Ichigo jadi mengerti kenapa sekarang WC pada bersih, ampe penjaga sekolahan Ichigo juga heran padahal tukang bersiin toilet itu Cuma waktu ada anak yang dapet hukuman ato manggil tukang sedot WC kalo lagi mampet.

"yaaa tapi ada gunannya juga sih kamu ngelakuin itu, jadinya seluruh sekolah Toiletnya bersih semua… jadi ada untungnya juga kami ngetrek ampe begitu dalemnya" Ichigo lalu bercermin menemukan sosoknya sudah ga karuan itu.

"trus ngapain lu amp eke panti jompo segala?" sekarang pertanyaan menjerumus kea rah yang peot2.

"yaaa… soalnya nenek2 tuh ga pernah peduli mau dimana dia buang aer, jadilah nerpes nyebar kemana-mana, sekalinya gue ditimpuk ama bandeng… kayaknya sih gue lebih mirip kucing garong daripada suster ngepot…" jawab Mai dengan santainya.

"yailah, jangan sedih gitu napa, soalnya kan lu dah bikin setidaknya beberapa orang ga kena nerpes…" Ichigo memberikan semangat 45 pada Mai.

"lu Cuma mau wawancara gitu doang? Yaaah ga apa sih, toh aslinya gue juga ga keberatan…" Mai tersenyum dan melenggang pergi, ternyata dia sudah memarkir kenadaraanya di depan Toilet(maklum kan ge keliatan)

"yaa, terima kasih aja deh udah diwawancara… kapan-kapan bolehlah gue ajak lu ngetrek bareng" sahut Mai dengan suara motornya yang lebih keras dari toa masjid.

"iyaaa kapan-kapan, udah sana, daripada lu ga bisa pulang, ni udah jam 3 pagi" Ichigo melambai pada gadis metal itu.

"kamu juga pulang sana! Ketik tu skirpsi..!" seru Mai sambil ngeloyor menembus tembok.

Ichigo pun berpikir, apa jadinya kalau teman-temannya semua sama seperti Mai? Mungkin di toilet bakal ga aka nada kecoa lagi, ato malah SMP Karakura ini bakal ditutup gara-gara kenakalan anak-anaknya yang ga tau diri.

Setelah itu, Ichigo lembur di depan computer, entah apa yang dia ketik. Tapi dia berusaha mengembangkan kreativitasnya dalam bercerita, bahkan ada banyak topic yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan Skripsi yang masiii aja dia masukin.

Dengan kebanggaan luar biasa, kini dalam sejarah hidupnya, Ichigo berhasil membuat sebuah Skripsi yang mengisahkan hal baru di kehidupannya.

Jadi sesudah lembur, Ichigo langsung nyetor muka kusemnya dengan artikel skripsinya yang membuat Ochi sensei terbelalak.

"kenapa Ochi san?" Tanya Ichigo.

"kalo buat Skripsi jangan bawa-bawa toilet ya…" cletuk Ochi sensei membuat sleuruh kelas Ichigo meledak tawanya.

Sedangkan yang bersangkutan ingin rasanya membunuh diri dengan dilindes motor si Suster Ngepot itu agar cepat-cepat pergi ke Rukongai…

Dan dengan peristiwa itu, Ichigo belajar untuk tidak menelantarkan PR nya, dan tidak ingin berurusan lagi dengan hal-hal berbau skripsi yang hampir membuatnya setengah waras.

FINISH ~~~~~~

* * *

akhirnya selesai jugaaaa makasih TUHAN...

oh iya sebagai tanda ucapan terima kasih, Yuzu mohon Reviewnya yaaaaa

salam-salam bersemangat!


End file.
